


Life is beautiful

by SoraKeki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraKeki/pseuds/SoraKeki
Summary: Kagami stood opposite him. Skin damp, breathing hot puffs of air and his god damn white, close-fitting sleeveless top clung to his broad torso, drenched from the wetness. And because of that see-through. Aomine was distracted greatly, much to his dismay. His eyes narrowed and he unconsciously licked over his bottom lip as he zeroed in on the slightly darker, small nipples which perked up through the redhead's shirt. He was damned. He knew it. How could something like this even happen to him?
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 18
Kudos: 167





	Life is beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. All credits for Kuroko no Basuke go to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

_"What I'm even doing here?"_ Aomine Daiki asked himself as he wiped the sweat which dripped from his face away with his forearm. It was near 40 °C in the sun, the noises of the cicadas were annoying as fuck, hurting his ears, and to top it all there were no shadows to escape to. The light wind was almost not noticeable and seemed to make the already burning hot air even more hellish. Again he swept his arm over his forehead and blinked a sweat drop from his midnight-eyes as he glared through the wafting clearance at the most annoying creature on this planet.

Opposite him, with his red-black fringe plastered to his forehead and sweat dripping down over sun-kissed skin, stood Kagami Taiga. The guy was in no better shape than him. Skin damp, breathing hot puffs of air and his god damn white, close-fitting sleeveless top clung to his broad torso, drenched from the wetness. And because of that see-through. Aomine was distracted greatly, much to his dismay. His eyes narrowed and he unconsciously licked over his bottom lip as he zeroed in on the slightly darker, small nipples which perked up through the redhead's shirt. He was damned. He knew it. How could something like this even happen to him?

He was a guy too, goddammit. With weird eyebrows, currently drawn together in concentration, strong well-defined arms, and a broad torso, both maybe even a bit more muscled than his own. He had a rippled sixpack and long legs, which presently vibrated with the urge to jump at any moment. Kagami was a pure wild creature. A sight to be worshiped and that was exactly what Aomine was doing. The guy's fierceness stirred something deep in his chest and not for the first time he rolled his eyes at his own thoughts.

Occupied with ogling the guy's body instead of paying attention to the dimpled orange ball dibbled by the redhead, his reaction time was thrown off. Kagami cut past him, bounced off the court and flew, almost like a bird, to the hoop and slammed the ball right in. He crouched his knees to absorb the landing and a wide smug grin crept onto his handsome face. "What was that Aomine? Are you getting too old to hold against me?"

Walking over to get the ball, Kagami looked over his shoulder at Aomine who had one fist placed to his side and brushed his short, damp dark-blue bangs from his face. A deep sigh revealed out of the bluenette's dry, thin lips and he had his gorgeous face directed upwards to the burning sun with closed eyes.

Kagami froze in his tracks and stared. Yes, Aomine was an asshole and annoying as fuck. But hell, he was more than one kind of awesome. His smooth movements when he played basketball, the almost incredible response time to any situation that occurred on the court, his love for the game, long time overshadowed, finally back to its brim. And then there was this other thing. Just watching, how that handsome face twisted into the happiest smile he had ever seen, how fast those long lean arms and legs, wrapped in sleek delicious dark skin, could move his body around and how his deepsea-blue eyes would grow even darker with the desire to win, was something Kagami loved to stir out of Aomine whenever they met on the court.

"What are you staring at Bakagami?" The bluenette asked and Kagami finally snapped out of it. Bouncing the ball a few times, he let it swirl on his index finger. "I'm watching an old man drowned in sweat after a few rounds. What's up with you today? Your head is not in the game?"

Kagami threw the ball to Aomine and raised one of his unique eyebrows, waiting for a satisfying answer. He hated when the guy played with a half-assed attitude, which occurred more often in the past weeks.

Aomine, caught the ball mid-air and walked over to Kagami. "Yeah, sorry about that. Somehow, I'm off track today."

Kagami almost choked on his water and stared once more at the bluenette, this time in fear. He swept the back of his hand over his mouth, "Who are you? And what have you done with Ahomine? I never thought, your dictionary contained the word ' _Sorry_ ', for dear life."

"Bite me!" Aomine growled and grabbed his bag to pull out his own water bottle. "It happens sometimes, leave me alone." Anger swelled on the surface of his mind, slightly showing in his eyes and voice. The confusion over his weird feelings towards the big clueless idiot, coupled with the insult from exactly this person, rose his tension to unknown heights.

"What the hell, Ahomine!" Kagami snarled, immediately burning with sudden anger. "Who was the one who wanted to play earlier today in this freaking hot hole of hell? Pleading, _Kagami let's play, let's play_!" His voice imitating the bluenettes. "Huh? Don't give me your shitty attitude! I'm out of here."

Heat gone to his head, Kagami grabbed his bag and stormed off the court. Cursing and biting out insults all the way to his apartment, he scared some kids with his in anger twisted face and hurt his big toe as he kicked at a lamp post. He hated the bastard. Yes, he did. Why did he even make the effort to do what Aomine wanted? Playing one-on-one even when the weather forecast said it would be the hottest day in this season. And what did he get? A shitty play and an even more shitty attitude when he tried to ease the atmosphere. More and more often, the bluenette had his head in the clouds when they played and if asked about it, he would instantly snap at him without reason. Kagami was sick of it. He was so done with this shit and only wanted a cold shower followed by something to eat and a cold ice tea. He would enjoy the NBA game later on TV and lounge around in his air-conditioned room. Fuck hot weather, fuck Ahomine, fuck that there wasn't someone else besides the bluenette with which he could make bets about the later aired basketball match.

Slightly growling, he opened his door, flung his bag on the floor beside the wardrobe, and kicked his shoes off his feet. Even before the door completely closed, he already was in the bathroom and shrugged out of his sweaty clothes. He needed to cool down. Not only his body, but also his upset mind. He actually wanted Aomine to be here. Watch the game together, talk, and discussing afterward. He liked doing that with the big dumbass. But for today, that was done. And it didn't do anything good to his already overbearing anger.

* * *

After Kagami had left, Aomine's anger fast subsided and he sat down on the bench, holding his head in his large hands. He really was off track today. Snapping at Kagami with such a stupid retort wasn't what he wanted. Sighing deeply, he finally sat up straight and let his gaze hover over the crystal clear sky. No really, it felt fucking wrong. In an instant, he grabbed his bag and was following Kagami to his apartment. He didn't want the day to end on a sour note.

His breath hitched as he ran down the street and tried to catch up to the hothead. Some kids, playing by the roadside made a fast scramble to get out of his way, wondering what was up with the young men today. Normally they walked together and threw insults at each other but always with a smile to their faces.

At arriving at Kagami's apartment complex, Aomine took two to three steps at once. Rounding the last corner, his eyes caught on that the door was about to close. Running full speed down the corridor, he just barely got his hand in between before it could close completely.

He got inside, put his bag down next to Kagami's, and kicked his shoes off his feet. Hesitantly walking into the acquainted living room, his eyes searched for the redhead. He was about to call the guy's name when he noticed the sound of the shower. Letting out his breath, he sat down on the comfortable cream-colored couch, which was standing in the middle of the room before a glass table and a mid-sized TV. His midnight-eyes roamed over the open kitchen counter and the picture of Kagami dressed in a ridiculous baby-blue apron with a little tiger on his chest, popped up in his mind. He got that thing from his teammates on his last birthday and Aomine couldn't suppress his whinnying laughter when he first saw him in it. Why the guy even wore it, was out of his comprehension. He chuckled slightly, feeling a bit better at the thought that Kagami would wear that even when he was here.

He leaned back, put one arm on the armrest, the other over the backrest and closed his eyes. Since he had noticed that he held kind of other feelings than only friendship for the redhead, he was sleep-deprived and confused. He was going around in circles, denying that he might be bi or even completely gay. He liked looking at naked women with big breasts. Drooled over Mai-chan's picture book and when he watched porn it was always with busty women. So there was no way he was interested in a big bulky guy, almost his high, with a dick dangling between his legs. No way, right? He yawned and sunk deeper into the corner of the couch, only wanting to close his eyes for a few minutes until Kagami would come out of the shower.

* * *

Feeling better after his shower, Kagami stepped out of it and dried himself with a large towel. Twisting it around his waist, he got to his subsequent bedroom to get a black sleeveless shirt, underwear, and some short red track pants. He put the towel around his shoulders and wiped some water droplets off, which were still falling from his wet hair. His stomach growled, reminding him that he wanted to make something to eat.

With a slightly better mood, Kagami strolled out of his bedroom to get to his refrigerator. Halfway to it, he stopped in his tracks eyes fixated on the guy who was spread out on his couch. Knitting his eyebrows in flaring up anger, he stomped over and was attempted to scream that the shithead should hurl his ass out of here when he noticed the peaceful expression Aomine wore in his sleep.

Only now, he noticed the dark circles under the guy's eyes. He looked worn out. Something Kagami never saw on Aomine before. Unconsciously, he leaned over the sleeping guy and brushed some of his blue bangs back. His fingers wandered further, stroking over the soft skin on his cheeks. The little stubbles there left a prickling feeling on his fingertips, which he savored, and let his thumb trail over the dry bottom lip. Yes, Aomine was beautiful. But that wasn't something Kagami would admit out loud in front of the guy.

When Aomine murmured incomprehensible words against his finger, he suddenly was aware of what he was doing and withdrew his hand to clap it over his mouth. Kagami straightened up and took a step back. He was confused about his actions and felt kind of off and uneasy about it. He never had the urge to touch the bluenette in that way before. Ok, now he was lying to himself and he knew it. Blushing fiercely and not believing that he had given in at the first opportunity which showed up with the guy sleeping obliviously on his couch, he spun on his heels. _"Stupid, stupid, stupid."_ He chanted in his head as he walked to the kitchen counter. But he couldn't let it be and peered over his shoulder at the sleeping silhouette. He was just too handsome to not steal another glance. Kagami's heart pounded hard in his chest. If it was out of relief that the taller man hadn't awoken by his doings or by him doing it in the first place, he couldn't divert anymore. But sure he was glad that he didn't get caught. It would maybe have snapped the bond they had and this was something which Kagami would never want. Deep in thought, he eventually opened the fridge to finally fill his growling stomach.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Aomine woke up to the delicious smell wafting out of the kitchen area. His stomach rumbled loudly as he propped up and rubbed the sleepiness away with his fists. He cracked his eyes open to find Kagami busily mixing rice, vegetables and minced meat in the pan. Stirring it once in a while to not let it burn, the redhead crossed over to the fridge and pulled some eggs out. He slightly whistled one of his favorite songs while whisking the eggs and pouring some salt, pepper, and other ingredients into it.

Kagami was too occupied with cooking to notice that Aomine had woken up. But the bluenette, on the other hand, noticed many details about Kagami. How his long fingers held the whisk, his lightly red cheeks from the heat and the almost not perceptible little dance moves he made, letting the baby-blue loop on his back bounce up and down. Aomine smiled at the sight of Kagami wearing that weird apron. He stood up, let the sore muscles in his neck crack, and walked over to put the plates and forks out.

The feeling of being watched prickled at his neck and the presence of another human being behind him, let Kagami almost leap out of his socks. He stumbled sideways over his feet and fell backward against Aomine who had mirrored his movements, predicting that the redhead would pull a stupid stunt in his surprise. Long tanned fingers closed around his upper arms and held him in place. He laid his head into his neck and peered up, to find himself drowning in deep-blue orbs, watching him with mirth and a little of something he couldn't name. "Are you alright?" Aomine whispered. His voice a smooth, husky growl in Kagami's right ear.

Getting a full-body goosebump only from the bluenette's voice, the redhead couldn't suppress the heavy shiver which ran down his spine. Struggling out of Aomine's almost-embrace, Kagami answered with a crack in his voice, "Yeah, I'm fine dumb ass." and averted his eyes, a visible blush riding high on his cheekbones. _"Bloody hell ... what the fuck was that?"_ He thought and stepped out of Aomine's reach, looking overly interested at the simmering food in the pan.

His heart was racing, like it did when he was excitedly playing a game. But this situation was completely different. Much like the one from before when he had stroked over the guy's sleeping face, but still different. Kagami glanced over at Aomine who currently took two plates out and placed them on the counter for him to put the food on it. He felt his heart leap up into his throat, as he saw the little smile hovering in the corner of those sensual lips. Something was really wrong with him, he thought as he put the rice-meat mix on the plates and poured afterward the scrambled eggs onto the pan.

Meanwhile, Aomine put the forks and glasses on the table. He still felt the lingering heat of Kagami on his hands. He clutched his fingers tight to absorb the feeling and burn it deep into his memory. He wanted to touch the man more. Let his fingers roam over that wide chest and rippled abs. Pinch his nipples, nip at his neck, and let his palms caress those broad shoulders down over his v-line back to his crisp butt. Aomine shook his head to get the image out of his mind or else he would sport a boner if he let the fantasy continue.

"Oi, Kagami. What do you wanna drink?" He questioned and looked over at Kagami. "I take apple juice and I think, I have Pocari for you in the fridge," Kagami answered as he walked with the food over to the table. Aomine stilled for a moment, surprised that the guy had brought his favorite drink for him.

Drinks ready and finally seated, Aomine drew in some air and rose his voice again. "Uhm ... I didn't mean to make you upset before ..." He looked everywhere but at Kagami. Apologizing was really not his thing and so he squirmed uncomfortably on his chair.

Kagami put his fork down and eyed Aomine warily. "Really, what's up with you today? Apologizing not only once, but twice?" He eyed the bluenette warily. One argument per day was enough for him. So when the guy shrugged and told him, "It's nothing." He let it go with a drawn up eyebrow and sighed. After the uncommon conversation, they both gobbled down the delicious Omurice like starving beasts.

* * *

The silence only disturbed from their chewing sounds and the ticking from the clock on the wall, grew more awkward by the minute. Normally they would go all out, banter around, insulting each other, and laugh at the retardedness of each other. But not today. They averted their eyes, concentrating on the food in front of them and let time tick by. Both were glad when they finally finished eating and could move their bodies again. Kagami bolted with the used plates over to the sink and let water pour down on them. Aomine stood up and stretched his back. Not noticing Kagami's stare, he walked nonchalantly over to the guy's bedroom door and drawled matter of factly, "I'm going to use your shower." The bluenette was almost back to his normal rude behavior and Kagami couldn't suppress a small smile creeping up at his lip corner. That was the Aomine he knew and felt comfortable with. Therefore, he only nodded when Tōō's ace vanished into his bedroom and began to clean the dishes, feeling relieved that the gloomy atmosphere seemed to have lifted quite a bit.

* * *

Aomine pulled his clothes off and got under the warm shower. His muscles were still tense from his earlier nap on Kagami's couch, but the hot water did wonders to them. After a few minutes, he could finally relax and put his forehead against the cold tiles. He needed to snap out of it. Kagami was already questioning his weird behavior and he still couldn't muster up the courage to confess his feelings. Sighing heavily, he pulled his head back and let the warm water run over his face and neck down over his well build body. He washed his hair, using Kagami's shampoo, deeply inhaling the rich scent. Which was maybe not the best thing to do, since it reminded him of the guy he had the hots for. He groaned and stopped the water before he really could sport a boner.

Getting himself a towel from the bathroom cupboard, it suddenly dawned on him that he hadn't any clothes to change in. He cursed under his breath, but there was nothing he could do about it. Putting on his sweat-drenched sports clothes from before was out of the question.

He put the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. "Kagami, I will help myself with your clothes. I forgot mine at home." He was already opening the closet when a sharp inhale of air let him look over his shoulder.

Kagami was standing in the door, mouth open, burgundy eyes wide and roaming over his droplet sprinkled body. Aomine averted his eyes. _"Stay cool, Daiki! This isn't the right time, to pounce on the idiot!"_ He opened one of the drawers and began to look through Kagami's underwear, which didn't help in the least bit in this situation.

When Kagami heard the click of his drawer pulled open, he snapped out of his stupor and back to reality where Ahomine-sama personally, was rummaging through his undies. "What the hell are you doing? Stop it!" He grabbed Aomine at his shoulder and pulled him away. His red eyes shot bolts of anger at the almost naked male. But at the touch of his fingers to the damp dusk skin, he instantly realized his mistake. Like an electric shock, desire raged through his body and a not so foreign tingle ran down his spine. _"Fuck! Why does his skin feel so smooth?"_ Caught up in the thought, he stilled and closed his hand tighter around the taller males limp. He could feel the surprised stare from midnight-eyes on his face and slowly, almost against his will, he raised his head. Red clashed with blue, both burning with a feral need. It was like a magnetic pull and Kagami's body reacted on its own, stepping closer. His nostrils flared as the guy's scent, mixed with his own shampoo, hit his nose and his tongue shot out, leaving a wet trail on his bottom lip. 

A smug grin appeared on the taller guys face, eyes sparkling with an upcoming storm, Kagami mustered up the strength and pushed Aomine back. His fierce action caused the towel around the 'Ace's' waist to slide down.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Kagami burst out, wide-eyed and burning instantly up. A vivid crimson red spread from the top of his head beneath his shirt. He looked everywhere but at Aomine and finally spun around to pull out a blue boxer short. Without aim, he threw it over his shoulder right into Aomine's face. "Put that on! AHO!" He screeched at the top of his lungs, his ears parading an almost purple-red. Frantically rummaging through his shirts and trousers, he held himself occupied not wanting to turn back to Aomine.

* * *

After Kagami's outbreak, Aomine was smugly grinning from ear to ear. He pulled the shorts of his face and chuckled slightly, eying the unnatural color of Kagami's ears and the contrast it gave to his deep red hair. And there it was, the feeling he had missed all day, no, in the last weeks. He wanted to tease this big baka, embarrass him more and more and when the guy finally was on his wits end, he would let the bomb fall. His smile became wicked, as he almost noiselessly, stepped behind Kagami, leaned in, and whisper into his ear. "Did you like, what you saw?" He purred. His tongue slipped out and licked fast over the guy's ear shell.

Out of his mind, Kagami clapped a hand over the abused ear and spun around, to get into Aomine's face. But it was already close, too close. Aomine had put his hands on one of the shelves within the open closet, stalling the guy, caging him with his arms. He bent down to rub his slightly stubbly cheek over Kagami's, breathing hot air onto the vulnerable skin on his neck. "Hm ... we smell the same." Aomine mused out, his voice going raspy, as he felt Kagami shiver, caused by their skin contact. He wanted Kagami and Kagami wanted him. He could sense it, see it in those crimson eyes and feel it, in the guy's body heat radiating off him.

Slowly he put one of his hands into Kagami's hair, letting his finger run over the sensitive skin on his skull. Kagami sucked in a sharp breath of air and then glowered up at Aomine. "What are you doing? Get out of my face, you bastard!!" He growled, putting both of his hands against Aomine's naked chest, to push him away.

Kagami felt like his palms were set on fire. Instead of pushing Aomie away, he dug his fingers into that hard-muscled chest, as he peered up and drowned in the taller guys, hot burning gaze. Before both of them knew it, their lips were locked together. Kissing, biting, sucking, licking, electric shocks running through their bodies, and bolting down into their lower regions. Aomine dug his tongue fiercely into Kagami's hot mouth, licking over his teeth and circling the other's tongue, making Kagami groan, with a muffled breath.

He couldn't get enough. Kagami pressed his own body into Aomine's and tried to catch that wicked tongue with his teeth. It was an all-out war for dominance. And as much as Kagami tried, Aomine was the winner. Hot rough tongue darting in and out of his mouth, sharp teeth tugging at his lips and an already hard, naked! dick pressing at the front of his sweatpants. Kagami was a goner. Overwhelming feelings washed over him and every concern he may previously have had, swept away with it.

He clung to Aomine for dear life. Throwing his arms around the taller man's neck and drawing him nearer to his body, he let his fingers dance through short blue hair, tugging slightly at it, which made the guy hiss at him. _'FUCK!'_ He wanted to crawl out of his skin and into Aomine's. He never had thought that there would come the day when his wildest, hottest but also most feared dreams would come true.

Yes! Kagami Taiga had the hots for Aomine Daiki. And that, not just since yesterday. It could ruin everything they had or so he thought. But he never believed that he would be better, at hiding it. Well, if the last 1 1/2 hours wouldn't count. For a while, he had noticed the looks that Aomine gave him, but he couldn't muster up the courage and ask 'do you like me' instead of 'what's up'. Now, they were here, kissing and rubbing their erections together. It didn't matter anymore.

Aomine was pushing back at him, one of his hands still in Kagami's hair, the other roaming over his broad back, wandering down, to clutch tightly at Kagami's ass cheeks, slamming their lower parts together.

Kagami sucked in his breath and the delirious scent of Aomine as his knees buckled a bit and he formally fell forward into the guy. They stumbled backward until hitting the edge of Kagami's bed, falling on it, bringing their bodies even closer together.

Kagami grounded his hips into Aomine's, making the friction on the others naked shaft almost unbearable and tearing a stifled groan from Aomine's throat. "Damn, Bakagami. I will eat you alive if you don't stop that!" Aomine cursed out, only to grab Kagami's ass with his large lean hands and pressing him even further down on himself.

Aomine bucked up, letting Kagami feel how hard and hot he was for him, before he made a full-body tackle and swept the guy over on his back. Having Kagami now under him, was to his most desired pleasure and he leaned down to once more conquer those swollen sensual lips.

Out of breath, Aomine broke the mind-blowing kiss and tugged at Kagami's shirt to get it off him. He wanted to feel skin on skin, wanted to circle around those dinky pink nipples with his tongue and make his, boyfriend to be, cry out in delicious pain when he bit at them.

He did, what he set out to do, making Kagami moan, curse, and twist his fingers in Aomine's hair. It stung a little and Aomine let with a popping sound go of Kagami's nub. He then rubbed his slightly dripping shaft over Kagami's pulsing erection, climbed off of him and knelt between those long legs. His fingertips, drew little circles over Kagami's chest and felt up, those rippled abs. He leaned in to stick his tongue into the small navel, sucking hot damp skin into his mouth. Kagami's fists clutched at the bedsheets as he lifted his head and watched with red clouded eyes what Aomine was doing to his body.

Dark blue eyes were directed at him and a wicked tongue was going further down, licking here and there, making him shiver in joyous anticipation. Upon reaching the brim of Kagami's sweatpants, Aomine let his nails wander slightly over and under it, making Kagami's stomach twist and knot of unfulfilled desire. "Aomine ... ha ... damn, don't shit with me now ... ha ..." He blurted out, suddenly sporting a new blush on his already hot face, when he realized what he just had said.

Aomine grinned, with mirth in his eyes, and obeyed almost immediately. He grabbed the rim with both hands and tugged the pants, together with Kagami's red boxer shorts, away and let his hard prick bob free against his stomach. Kagami bit on his lower lip to suppress a need spiked moan. But it was all in vain when he felt Aomine's hot breath hovering over his shaft. He wanted to watch, needed too. Then he more felt as saw, a fast lick to his tip and he threw his head back, closing his eyes, bucking his hips up and off of the sheets, a gurgled moan escaping his lips. "FUCK!" He was almost there with only so little.

As if Aomine knew it, he circled only around the tip, once in a while capturing Kagami's crown with his mouth. His fingers played with his round balls, kneading them slightly, rubbing away the saliva which was dripping down from his mouth.

Kagami cursed again, his abs distorted heavily at every out lash of Aomine's tongue against his dick. A hot dark fire was blazing in Aomine's eyes and he finally pushed Kagami's full length into his hot wet cavern, making the leaking tip brush against the back of his throat. He was careful, not to gag at the unknown feeling, but soon got used to it and began to bob his head up and down. Every time he released the swollen dick almost completely out of his mouth, only to instantly suck it deep inside again. His tongue was doing wonders on Kagami's twitching flesh, propping at the pulsing vein, roaming over the sensitive underside of his dick.

Kagami felt teeth lightly scraping at his tip and when Aomine pressed his tongue into his slit, it was his undoing. His mind went blank and all he could do was huffing out Aomines name, over and over again. "Aomine ... Aomine ... Ao ... aah ..."

Hot bubbly semen, splashed against the back of Aomine's throat, letting him make slurping sounds, to not let a single drop escape before he swallowed everything down.

Meanwhile, Kagami body was stiffening, every breath a moan of Aomine's name. Then eventually he calmed down and went limp on the bedsheets.

* * *

Mind sucked out of his body, Kagami didn't notice, as Aomine got to his feet and walked out of the room. Only when he felt the bed shift to one side, he tried to open his still clouded eyes and look at the gorgeous man beside him.

Slim, but strong dark fingers, wandered over his heated cheek, caressed his skin, making him unintentionally smile a bit. "You are beautiful." Aomine breathed against Kagamis lips before he gently recaptured them.

This kiss was not like the others, it was slow, but deep, gentle but firm, making Kagami's heart skip a beat. After a long while, Aomine gave his lips free and let his own wander down to his jawbone. There he bit lightly, afterward caressing the sting away with his tongue. Like that, he found his way up and down all over Kagami's body, making him excited again.

When Aomine was back at Kagami's ear, he bit him lightly, his smooth deep voice purring into the abused ear, "Roll onto your stomach, I need to worship your backside as well."

Without a fight, Kagami rolled onto his belly, already breathing heavy again. He didn't know that one guy, no, THIS one guy could make him go nuts in seconds and lose his mind completely in mere minutes.

Aomine straddle Kagami's butt, his hard dick firmly lying on top of the nicely formed globes. He saw the heavy blush on Kagami's face at the sudden confrontation with his needs and a loving smile appeared on his face. Highly to Kagami's disadvantage, he didn't see it because he already had his face buried in his pillow. Strong hands started to massage his shoulders. Down the alley between his shoulder blades, over his ribs, until those firm hands found his buttocks and kneaded happily any tension away.

Kagami was completely relaxed, as Aomine ended his pleasant doing. That was why Kagami almost didn't remark, when body-warm fluid was poured over his ass, trickling down between his buttocks. First, as the pleasant scented lube progressed over his entrance, he began to squirm and looked nervously over his shoulder at Aomine. "Uhm ... Aomine ..." He said with a lightly groused voice. But he was instantly shut up when Aomine silenced him with a firm deep kiss. "It's ok. I won't hurt you." He purred against his lips in a sensual tone.

Kissing Kagami again, to draw his attention elsewhere, Aomine let his fingers travel all over the redheads back, finally reaching his destination. Slowly massaging the vulnerable skin around Kagamis anus, smearing the lube everywhere possible, drowning his own fingers in it. When he confirmed that the momentarily clenching of Kagami's buttocks subsided, he gently pushed his index finger inside, causing Kagami to jerk his head away from his lips and curse. "Damn ..." While trying to hold his breath at the unexpected burning feeling, Kagami squirmed a bit, feeling uncomfortable.

His muscled ring was clenching down on Aomines finger and Kagami's face showed a slightly pained expression. But Aomine didn't back down. "It will feel better in a bit. Just relax and give your body to me." He whispered into Kagami's shoulder. Then he began to work his finger in and out of the tight hole. Wiggling his finger inside to ease the pain and make Kagami loosen up, he propped with his middle finger at the entrance and pushed it in together with his index finger when Kagami was more relaxed.

It was tight, so very tight it made Aomine's head already spin a bit at the thought about how that tightness would feel around his dick.

When Kagami twitched again in pain, Aomine gave in to the on impulse idea which flashed through his head. He pulled his fingers out of Kagami's arse and went down, dropping kisses all over his back. His large hands grabbed the firm buttocks and pulled them firmly apart.

What a sight! Kagami shivered, his slightly pink glistening hole twitched when the cold air hit it. Before Kagami could even muster up the strength in his voice to ask Aomine what he was up to, he felt a hot rough muscle lick over his entrance. "AHH ..." His breath whooshed out of his lungs with a loud moan and he tried to get away. _'Oh god, that was so embarrassing!'_ He thought while he pressed his face deeper into his pillow and tried to squirm his way out of Aomine's clutch. But Aomine would have nothing of it. Securing Kagami's hips, he pulled the guy's butt up in the air, placing it right before his face as he seated himself between the redhead's legs. Then he almost ceremoniously began to eat out Kagami's ass. With the next flick of his tongue to the guy's puckered hole, he cut off any protest the other might have wanted to give.

His thumbs pulled those round cheeks apart and then without stalling, he began to lick around Kagami's twitching entrance. His tongue was swirling around, sometimes slowly pulling over the hot ring of muscles. Kagami was moaning like mad into his pillow, his legs shivered at any contact Aomine's tongue made with his anus. He pulled his head sharply back, air whooshing out of his mouth accompanied by a needy whimper when Aomine eventually wormed his way inside Kagami.

The feel of the sleek, rough muscle moving inside his arse made Kagami go insane with lust. "Aomine ... oh my ... god ... ah ... no ... no .... ha..." He couldn't hold back his lewd mewls anymore as the guy behind him, pressed his face further between his buttocks and the slight stubble rubbed over his sensitive flesh

Aomine was dripping with precum. The sight of Kagami's full-body blush and that tightness around his tongue almost gave him the rest. He pulled out and knelt between Kagami's legs. Suddenly pushing three lube covered fingers inside Kagami, made the guy and himself groan out. He needed to be inside. Needed it now! Pulling out his fingers after a few thrusts, he replaced them with his hot pulsing dick. He steadily sunk himself into Kagami's fluttering entrance, only stopping, when he was balls-deep seated inside him. "Kagami ..." He gasped with a raspy voice before he finally began to move.

* * *

Kagami breathed fitfully as Aomine pressed himself into the tight cavern of his ass. He couldn't suppress the little noises escaping his mouth. He wanted to crawl under his blanket and hideaway, but at the same time, he wished for Aomine to go even deeper inside him. He gritted his teeth at the burning sensation and a small tear fell from the corner of his eye which ran down over his flushed cheekbone. "Hnn ... mpf... Aomi........ ah .... big ... ha ... ahh ..." His voice was spilling out and he clutched the bedsheets tight.

A deep amused chuckle was the answer. "Thank you." Aomine leaned over Kagami's back and whisper into his ear. "You're so tight and hot. My cock is melting inside you."

"Aho! ... that was not a compliment ... AH!" Kagami's sentence was paused, as Aomine rocked against him. "Hm ... so that was no compliment ... I see. Then I will make you compliment me. Just wait and let me do you." With that said, Aomine pulled almost out and pushed slowly back inside. It was gentle. Aomine waited for Kagami to adjust to his movements. He did that over and over again, driving him and Kagami nuts with the slow pace. But it also was pure bliss. Kagami sucked him in, each and every time he almost pulled out. This hungry little hole loved his dick and he wasn't ashamed to tell Kagami exactly that.

"Not ... ha ... true ... ngm ... could you ... uhpfm ... just shut ... ah ... up ...", Kagami was deeply embarrassed. Couldn't this guy just shut up and move faster? He wanted to cum so badly.

"Oh, but my little tiger loves dirty talk. Your hole twitches every time." For him, it was also a torture to go this slow. But if it meant to let Kagami feel good rather than painful, it was all worth it. "What do you want?" Feral grinning Aomine picked up his pace, but not enough to finally trigger that last spark it needed. "Tell me, Taiga." He groaned deeply while pulling Kagami's buttocks apart to see himself sliding in and out of that tight twitching hole.

Kagami bit his lips. He wanted it faster, harder. But admitting it was out of the question. He shook his head slightly, squeezing his eyes tightly together.

"Come on, Taiga. Tell me!" Aomine teased and suddenly rammed hard into Kagami, hitting the bundle of nerves hidden deep inside him.

"AH! ... NO ... ah ah ... Aomine ... fuck!" Throwing his head back, Kagami flung one of his arms back to push against Aomine's abdomen. He was seeing stars. Shivers of liquid electricity were running through his veins. Supported on one of his elbows, still stalling Aomine's movements, his head fell back forward, mouth open, breathing erratically. _'Fuck! What was that?'_ His mind was hazy, his hips going numb.

"Say it!" Aomine groused out and plunge into Kagami again, ignoring the spread-out hand on his stomach, pushing once more against the same spot.

Kagami's mind went blank, his own loud moan echoing in his ears, saliva dripping out of his mouth. "M-more ... faster ... Dai .. ki... " The required words spilled out of his mouth without his consent.

"As you wish!" Came the outright answer and Aomine also at the end of his patience, trusted hard and fast into Kagami's velvet tight shivering channel. Groaning loudly, he grabbed Kagami's dripping cock with one of his hands and pumped it roughly while he rode him hard.

Skin smacking on skin, the noise, the best turn-on, Kagami bucked up when his prostate was pierced again, spilling his seed over his bedsheets and Aomine's hand.

Aomine cursed at the sudden twitching tightness of Kagami's sweet hole. He let go of the redhead's shaft, grabbed with both hands those shaking hips and plunged the guy hard down on his own, ready to explode, dick. "Fuck ... Taiga!" He gasped out and shuddered heavily. His cock throbbed and burst, coating Kagami's insides with his hot sperm.

* * *

All strength left Kagami as he felt his channel flooded by Aomine's hot spunk. His body fell forward causing Aomine to slip out of him. He wiggled his ass slightly at the sudden empty feeling and pressed his buttocks together while closing his eyes.

For a second he didn't think about anything until hot breath hit his shoulder and the mattress tilted slightly to the side. Aomine was lying behind him, kissing his shoulder while caressing his hip with his hand. "Taiga ..." Another kiss was placed between his shoulder blades. "Taiga, look at me." The next kiss on his neck.

Aomine's doing, let Kagami's ears glow in a lovely pink, and instead of looking at him, the redhead plunge his face even deeper into his pillow. That he still could be embarrassed, by a simple thing like a kiss and his name after what they just had done was simply adorable to Aomine.

Aomine drew back and lied on his back beside Kagami. He closed his eyes, a little smile showing on his lips. He felt happy and satisfied.

After a little while, Kagami came out of his nutshell of thinking _'What now'_ , moved his head around, and looked thoughtfully at Aomine. The guy's breath came slowly and his eyes were closed. All that dusky taut skin and the gentle rising of his chest, coaxed Kagami to move his hand nearer. Hesitating a little, eventually, he laid his hand on Aomines chest, moving his thumb over the flat nipple. Suddenly his wrist was grabbed and pulled until his head laid on Aomines chest. Positioning it right over the guy's heart. His own skipped a beat, about the sudden situation and he wanted to drawback.

A large hand was placed in his hair, holding him in place. "You know ... I wouldn't simply sleep with any guy who comes my way. So stop thinking too much, Bakagami." Aomine rumbled with a deep voice.

"I ... uhm ... unn." Was all Kagami could say. His mind still going around in circles, even though Aomine said to leave it alone.

* * *

Kagami squirmed and finally propped up, Aomine's hand sliding out of his hair and rolled over to the rim of his bed. He stood up, his legs a bit wobbly, and walked over to his bathroom. He needed a shower.

Three steps farther, he stopped, horror running up his back when he felt something warm trickling down his thigh. _'Oh god!!!'_ He needed to be fast, but it was already too late. A lewd chuckle was heard from the bed and when Kagami looked over his shoulder, he saw Aomine lying on his side, head braced, on one hand, watching him with dark glowing eyes. "So sexy, to see my sperm running down your leg. I could do you all over again." Aomine licked his lips and curved his index finger, to lure Kagami back to the bed.

"Fuck NO, you pervert! I will take a shower now!" Kagami roared, stomped with red ears into his bathroom, and slammed the door shut. _'How could this guy say something like that with a straight face?'_ He couldn't believe it.

Bracing his hands on the sink, Kagami looked into the mirror. His face was still red, hair damp, and his eyes had a new shine to them. He somehow felt happy. His heart was still beating a bit faster than normal and a stupid grin crept up his face. Until he saw all the red marks, Aomine had left on him.

"You stupid FUCKER!!! How should I explain that to the others? Oh fuck, NO NO NO!!! ARG!"

Aomine heard Kagami screaming, laid back on the bed, arms crossed behind his head, and grinned wide, thinking. _'Life is beautiful.'_

**★ FIN ★**


End file.
